encyclopediafandomcom_bn-20200215-history
মডিউল:Pagetype
-- -- -- PAGETYPE -- -- -- -- This is a meta-module intended to replace and similar templates. It -- -- automatically detects namespaces, and allows for a great deal of customisation. -- -- It can easily be ported to other wikis by changing the values in the configuration -- -- table. -- -- -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local cfg = {} ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Configuration data -- -- This module can be localised for other wikis by using the configuration parameters below. -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- This table holds the values to use for "main=true", "user=true", etc. Keys to this table should -- be namespace parameters that can be used with Module:Namespace detect. cfg.pagetypes = { 'main' = 'নিবন্ধ', 'user' = 'ব্যবহারকারী পাতা', 'project' = 'প্রকল্প পাতা', 'wikipedia' = 'প্রকল্প পাতা', 'wp' = 'প্রকল্প পাতা', 'file' = 'ফাইল', 'image' = 'ফাইল', 'mediawiki' = 'ইন্টারফেস পাতা', 'template' = 'টেমপ্লেট', 'help' = 'সাহায্য পাতা', 'category' = 'বিষয়শ্রেণী', 'portal' = 'প্রবেশদ্বার', 'book' = 'বই', 'draft' = 'খসড়া', program' = 'শিক্ষা কর্মসূচী পাতা', 'timedtext' = 'টাইমড টেক্সট পাতা', 'module' = 'মডিউল', 'talk' = 'আলাপ পাতা', 'special' = 'বিশেষ পাতা', 'media' = 'ফাইল' } -- This table holds the names of the namespaces to be looked up from cfg.pagetypes by default. cfg.defaultNamespaces = {'main', 'file', 'template', 'category', 'module', 'book'} -- This table holds the names of the namespaces to be looked up from cry.pagetypes if cfg.defaultnsExtended is set. cfg.extendedNamespaces = {'main', 'user', 'project', 'file', 'mediawiki', 'template', 'category', 'help', 'portal', 'module', 'book', 'draft'} -- The parameter name to set which default namespace values to be looked up from cfg.pagetypes. cfg.defaultns = 'defaultns' -- The value of cfg.defaultns to set all namespaces, including talk. cfg.defaultnsAll = 'all' -- The value of cfg.defaultns to set the namespaces listed in cfg.extendedNamespaces cfg.defaultnsExtended = 'extended' -- The value of cfg.defaultns to set no default namespaces. cfg.defaultnsNone = 'none' -- The parameter name to use for disambiguation pages page. cfg.dab = {'dab', 'দ্ব্যর্থতা নিরসন'} -- This table holds the different possible aliases for disambiguation-class pages. These should be lower-case. cfg.dabAliases = {'দ্ব্যর্থতা নিরসন', 'disambig', 'disamb', 'dab'} -- The default value for disambiguation pages. cfg.dabDefault = 'পাতা' -- The parameter name to use for N/A-class page. cfg.na = 'na' -- This table holds the different possible aliases for N/A-class pages. These should be lower-case. cfg.naAliases = {'na', 'n/a'} -- The default value for N/A-class pages. cfg.naDefault = 'পাতা' -- The parameter name to use for redirects. cfg.redirect = 'পুনঃনির্দেশ' -- The default value to use for redirects. cfg.redirectDefault = 'পুনঃনির্দেশ' -- The parameter name for undefined namespaces. cfg.other = 'অন্যান্য' -- The value used if the module detects an undefined namespace. cfg.otherDefault = 'পাতা' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- End configuration data -- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Load required modules. local getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs local yesno = require('Module:Yesno') local nsDetectModule = require('Module:Namespace detect') local nsDetect = nsDetectModule._main local getParamMappings = nsDetectModule.getParamMappings local getPageObject = nsDetectModule.getPageObject local p = {} local function checkPagetypeInput(namespace, val) -- Checks to see whether we need the default value for the given namespace, and if so gets it from the pagetypes table. local ret = yesno(val, val) -- Returns true/false for "yes", "no", etc., and returns val for other input. if ret and type(ret) ~= 'string' then ret = cfg.pagetypesnamespace end return ret end local function getPagetypeFromClass(class, param, aliasTable, default) -- Gets the pagetype from a class specified from the first positional parameter. param = yesno(param, param) if param ~= false then -- Check for classes unless they are specifically disallowed. for _, alias in ipairs(aliasTable) do if class alias then if type(param) 'string' then return param else return default end end end end end local function getNsDetectValue(args) -- Builds the arguments to pass to Module:Namespace detect and returns the result. -- First, get the default values. local ndArgs = {} local defaultns = argscfg.defaultns if defaultns cfg.defaultnsAll then ndArgs = cfg.pagetypes else local defaultnsArray if defaultns cfg.defaultnsExtended then defaultnsArray = cfg.extendedNamespaces elseif defaultns cfg.defaultnsNone then defaultnsArray = {} else defaultnsArray = cfg.defaultNamespaces end for _, namespace in ipairs(defaultnsArray) do ndArgsnamespace = cfg.pagetypesnamespace end end -- Add custom values passed in from the arguments. These overwrite the defaults. -- The possible argument names are fetched from Module:Namespace detect automatically in case new namespaces are added. -- Although we accept namespace aliases as parameters, we only pass the local namespace name as a parameter to Module:Namespace detect. -- This means that the "image" parameter can overwrite defaults for the File: namespace, which wouldn't work if we passed the parameters through separately. local mappings = getParamMappings() for ns, paramAliases in pairs(mappings) do local paramName = paramAliases1 for i = #paramAliases, 1, -1 do -- Iterate backwards along the array so that any values for the local namespace names overwrite those for namespace aliases. local paramAlias = paramAliasesi local ndArg = checkPagetypeInput(paramAlias, argsparamAlias) if ndArg false then -- If any arguments are false, convert them to nil to protect against breakage by future changes to Module:Namespace detect. ndArgsparamName = nil elseif ndArg then ndArgsparamName = ndArg end end end -- Check for disambiguation-class and N/A-class pages in mainspace. if ndArgs.main then local class = args1 if type(class) 'string' then -- Put in lower case so e.g. "Dab" and "dab" will both match. class = mw.ustring.lower(class) end local dab = getPagetypeFromClass(class, argscfg.dab, cfg.dabAliases, cfg.dabDefault) if dab then ndArgs.main = dab else local na = getPagetypeFromClass(class, argscfg.na, cfg.naAliases, cfg.naDefault) if na then ndArgs.main = na end end end -- If there is no talk value specified, use the corresponding subject namespace for talk pages. if not ndArgs.talk then ndArgs.subjectns = true end -- Add the fallback value. This can also be customised, but it cannot be disabled. local other = argscfg.other other = yesno(other, other) -- We will ignore true/false/nil results from yesno here, but using it anyway for consistency. if type(other) 'string' then ndArgs.other = other else ndArgs.other = cfg.otherDefault end -- Allow custom page values. ndArgs.page = args.page return nsDetect(ndArgs) end local function detectRedirects(args) local redirect = argscfg.redirect redirect = yesno(redirect, redirect) -- Returns true/false for "yes", "no", etc., and returns redirect for other input. if redirect false then return end -- Detect redirects unless they have been explicitly disallowed with "redirect=no" or similar. local pageObject = getPageObject(args.page) -- If we are using subject namespaces elsewhere, do so here as well. if pageObject and not yesno(args.talk, true) then pageObject = getPageObject(pageObject.subjectNsText .. ':' .. pageObject.text) end -- Allow custom values for redirects. if pageObject and pageObject.isRedirect then if type(redirect) 'string' then return redirect else return cfg.redirectDefault end end end function p._main(args) local redirect = detectRedirects(args) if redirect then return redirect else return getNsDetectValue(args) end end function p.main(frame) local args = getArgs(frame) return p._main(args) end return p